What Used To Be Would It Be Again?
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: InuYasha had left Kagome for a little business trip but comes back after a year or so. Now Kagome doesn't know what to do nor think. InuYasha of course wants her back but will Kagome go for it? & Who's the new guy in Kagome's heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first 'going to be long story.' So I really hope you enjoy it. It is going to be made by a friend of mine and of course by myself. So here goes Chapter One!! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What used to be… Would it be again?!**_

_**Chapter 1!!**_

"Kagz have you gone mad?" Sango ask.  
"No, of course not, what makes you think that, Sango?"  
"Well lets see, you said 'yes' to a date with Koga, mmh!"  
(a/n; Okay, before I get any further, Sango is a Junior at Shikon High School. She has a boyfriend whose name is Miroku, also a Junior, which you'll learn more about later in the story. On the other hand, Kagome is a Sophomore. Kagz used to have a boyfriend named InuYasha, and you'll also learn more about him later on. Koga is a Junior who is head over toes about Kagome.)  
"Well Sango, you were the one who said, 'Oh Kagz why don't you date other guys!' right?!" Kagome said while putting on some light pink lip gloss.  
"Yeah, I know but…" Sango started saying, but was cut off  
"No buts! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late!" Kagome left the room and out the front door, leaving a pissed/confused Sango. She got the phone from her desk and dialed her boyfriend's number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Miroku answer"What are you doing, baby?" Sango ask in a very sexy tone  
"Hey SangoChan, is something bothering you?"  
"Well yeah sort of, it's just that Kagome left already"  
"With Koga?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Mmh, well maybe because Koga was announcing it at the boys locker room! I guess every guy got a bit jealous about it." Miroku finished saying  
"Now that's called being desperate!"  
"Tell me about it. Kagome doesn't know what she's getting herself into!"  
"Miroku?" Sango ask  
"Yeah babe…"  
"When is InuYasha coming back?"  
"He called me about two hours ago. InuYasha said he was going to get here tonight or tomorrow morning."  
"Okay, thanks for the info… I have to go now; need to clean the top floor of the Shrine."  
"All by yourself, I mean the Shrine is really big! Do you need some help?" Miroku ask in an 'I actually don't want to clean, I want to do something else' type of tone.  
"Nah, its okay baby, I'm actually almost done. I only need the bathroom and Kagome's room."  
"Oh man! Okay, well I'll call you later." Miroku's voice sounded a bit disappointed. (a/n; Hikari: Yeah who wouldn't sound disappointed if they were turn down by their own girlfriends! LoL! MiRoKu: What is that suppose to mean? I didn't get turn down, she just had some work to do, and that's all. Hikari: Sure Miroku. You're not fooling anyone, you so wanted to do perverted things with her, and got turned down!! MiRoKu: Whatever!! ☺)  
"I'm sorry, but right now it's not the time. You know how much I love you, right?"  
"Yes… and I love you, too." Miroku said, knowing that she was right. It just wasn't the time.  
"Okay, bye Miroku!" Sango said  
"Fine, bye…" Miroku replied  
After hanging up, Sango went directly to clean Kagome's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koga thank you for the beautiful evening!" Kagome said. Koga and Kagome were walking to Kagome's place to of course drop her off.  
"No problem Kagome. I actually hope we can do it again some other time, or at least more often." Koga try putting his arm around her shoulder, but Kagome moved it. After a couple of minutes, he tried to do it again but this time around her waist. Kagome once again moved it; she did not like that, not at all.  
"Kagome come on!" Koga said, now getting ready to kiss her.  
"Koga no, get the hell away from me!"  
"Kagome it's just a little kiss"  
"I said NO!!" Kagome was getting a bit scared by now.  
Of course the wolf that Koga is, he didn't even listen to her  
"I thought I heard the pretty lady say 'no'!" A male voice said from behind Koga  
"What the… and who the fuck…" but before Koga could finish, he was punch on the face and knock out.  
"Thank you but who…" Kagome was cut off by the guy's lips  
"Miss me?"

_**End of Chapter 1!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So did you like it? If you did comment and tell me if you want me to keep on going! Well until next time!! Bye!! _

_**­­­­**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Thank you but who…" Kagome was cut off by the guy's lips_  
"_Miss me?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter**__** 2!!**_

"Oh, it's only you… InuTrasha Takahashi!" (a/n; For those girls who love InuYasha, sorry about the name!sweat drop☺)  
"Ouch, that's harsh!" InuYasha said  
"To bad, you totally deserve it, and more!"  
"Oh come on, are you still mad at me, it has been what, a year already!" InuYasha said, putting his arms behind his head. (a/n; you know like Ranma did, when he walked with Akane☺)  
"What ever, now if you don't mind leaving me a lone!" Kagome started walking to her place once again, with InuYasha following. After a few minutes of Kagome walking and InuYasha following, she finally got tired of it and yelled... "Would you stop following!" but as she turn, she saw no one. She turn back around…  
"I'm not following..." InuYasha said, now with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm just walking the same direction." Kagome slap InuYasha across the face. "You ass, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack or something?!" She pushed him away and started walking once again.  
"Well sorry, but you didn't have to slap me so hard, and when in the world are you going to stop calling me names, KagzChan?" InuYasha had Kagome's hand printed on his cheek a bright red color.  
"Well I don't regret slapping you, and if you think just by calling me KagzChan everything is going to go back to normal, well just forget about it!!"

After walking for a few minutes; InuYasha now walking besides Kagome finally reached Kagome's place. (a/n; Okay so I forgot to mention something sort of important. Sango lives with the Higurashi family at the Shrine, sort of weird why, but her parents died in a car accident and Kagome being such a good friend invited Sango to stay with her.☺)  
Kagome opened the door and went directly to her room, getting the pillow to cover her face, and yelled her lungs out. InuYasha stood outside her window for a few hours thinking about the past, about their past. How happy they both were together until he ruined it for both. InuYasha looked up at Kagome's window one last time before leaving to Miroku's place, some how he didn't feel like going to his place tonight. Besides he needed to have a really important talk with his friend Miroku.  
"So Kagome how was your date?" Sango ask  
"I don't feel like talking about it."  
"okay!"  
"Argh, it was horrible and it got even worst when InuTrasha appeared!" Kagome was getting ready for bed by now.  
"InuTrasha? Oh you mean InuYasha… Wait, you saw InuYasha?!"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Curiosity!" Sango replied  
"You know, curiosity killed the cat! Anyways, I'm getting tired; I'm going to bed now. Good Night!"  
"Good Night!"  
'Why did you have to come back, InuYasha? My life was going great without you in it!" Kagome thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miroku, can I ask you something?" InuYasha was drying his long silver hair with a towel and his cute puppy hear. (a/n;rub rub☺)  
"Yeah and you just did." Miroku lay on his bed throwing a ball up to the sealing over and over.  
"Hahaha, you are sooo funny!" InuYasha faked a laugh  
"I know, I know"  
"No, seriously..." InuYasha had a serious look on his face by now  
"Okay brother from another mother, what's bothering you?" (a/n; they are at Miroku's room if you haven't figured it out.☺)  
InuYasha sat on a chair in front of Miroku's bed… "Well, do you know if Kagome still hates me?"  
"Dude, do you still lover her?" Miroku ask a bit curious of his answer.  
"Well…mmh, maybe… I…"  
"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" Miroku as always had a familiar smirk on his face  
"yeah…" InuYasha replied  
"Well my good friend, I… have no idea! But you should ask Sango!"  
"Dah, of course, how can I be so stupid?... Don't answer that!"  
"Wasn't going to…" (a/n; Hikari: well if Miroku cant, then I can. Yes InuYasha you are sooooo damn stupid!! Lol!! INUYASHA: excuse me? What did you say? Hikari: no… nothing…sweat drop INUYASHA: yeah that's what I thought! Hikari: scary--☺)  
"Well I'll ask her tomorrow at school."  
"Cool. Wait, at school?!" Miroku gave InuYasha a 'are you serious dude?' look.  
"Oh didn't I tell you?... I'm going back to school tomorrow." InuYasha gave Miroku a half real, half fake smile. "I need to be extra close to Kagome, if I want to make her mine again!"  
"Wow wow! Slow down Romeo, aren't you going a bit to fast?"  
"Ah, yeah, I guess I am, okay then first is her friendship." InuYasha stood up and went to his own bed just across from Miroku's.  
"Hey Inu?"  
"Wuz up?"  
"What exactly did you do to make Kagome hate your living guts?"  
"Oh, I just didn't want to kiss her." InuYasha replied  
"Really?!" Miroku had an 'OMG' written all over his face  
"Nah, I'm just kidding."  
"Oohh… so what did you do, then?"  
"That my friend cannot be revealed, well at least not yet, maybe I'll let you later… maybe."  
"Ah, and you call yourself a best friend... PLEASE?!" Miroku ask, almost begged.  
"I promise I'll tell you later, but right now can we please go to sleep? We have school tomorrow and it's already really late! Night." InuYasha yawned before going under the covers  
"Fine, but you promise! Night!"  
'Please Kagome, don't reject me! I'll do anything to get you back and you know it!' InuYasha thought before falling into a slumber.

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok so, what did you think, was it good? I still need to work on my writing skills so yea. LoL… comment!!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_I promise I'll tell you later, but right now can we please go to sleep? We have school tomorrow and it's already really late! Night." InuYasha yawned before going under the covers_  
"_Fine, but you promise! Night!"_  
'_Please Kagome, don't reject me! I'll do anything to get you back and you know it!' InuYasha thought before falling into a slumber._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3!!**_

It was morning and for some strange reason InuYasha was the first one to wake up. He went to take a shower, ate breakfast and after went up stairs to wake up Miroku… "Yo' man, wake up!" InuYasha yelled on his ear.  
"Five more minutes, mommy…" Miroku said, while covering himself with his covers. (a/n; I guess Miroku is used to InuYasha yelling on his ear Lol…☺) 'Mommy?... Okay weirdo, mmh how can I possibly wake you up? GOT IT!' InuYasha thought. "Hey Miroku, Sango's on the phone!"  
"Sango! Give me… give me the phone! NOW!" Miroku stood up immediately by the mentioned of his beloved, Sango. "Oh my bad, did I say Sango? I meant to say… WAKE UP YOU DUMB BUTT!"  
"Fine, fine, I'm up.yawned" Miroku got up and did the same routine, InuYasha had done earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome, should we take your car or mine?" Sango pointed to each of the cars while asking. The girls had been ready since a long time ago but were having a little trouble deciding which car to take.  
"How about yours Sango… I don't feel like driving today." Kagome locked the front door and got into Sango's car. After driving for about 10-15 minutes, they got to school. Sango drove the car to the students' parking lot but just then something caught Kagome's attention. The only free place was right besides Miroku's car, and to make matters worst, both Miroku and InuYasha were sitting on top of it waiting for the girls.  
As soon as Sango parked the car, she didn't waste a second to get down and greet both Miroku and InuYasha. On the other hand Kagome was still inside the car not wanting to get down, InuYasha guessed the reason why… "Hey you guys, I got to go. I need to get my schedule. I'll see you guys later." With that said, InuYasha left. As Kagome saw InuYasha leaving, she got out of the car and ran the opposite direction.  
"What has gotten into her?" Miroku ask Sango. She was sitting on his lap, while Miroku hugged her.  
"I might be guessing, InuYasha!" Sango said, giving Miroku a passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first bell rang and InuYasha was still waiting on the main office. "Mr. Takahashi, here is your schedule. Please wait for someone to give you the tour of the school." The secretary announced. "What ever." Was his only reply. (a/n; Hikari: OMG, this secretary is nuts. InuYasha was in that school in 9th grade, how can she not remember, he used to live in the office! INUYASHA: Hey what do you mean by that? What are you trying to say?! Hikari: Nothing!! INUYASHA: FEH!!)  
After a few minutes, Kagome walked into the office, heading directly to the secretary's desk. "You called for me, Ms. Katzu?" Kagome ask in a sweet voice. 'Feh! Why doesn't she ever talk to me in that sweet voice?!' InuYasha thought.  
"Yes Ms. Higurashi, I want you to show Mr. Takahashi the school." Kagome just nodded and went out thru the door, of course InuYasha following.  
"So… ah…mmh… how have you been lately?" He asks. 'That was a stupid question!'  
"I've been great, actually perfect, until you showed up!" Kagome said walking in front of InuYasha. "So, does that mean, you're still mad at me?"  
"Oh, of course not, what could possibly make you say that? Of course I'm not mad at you!"  
"Really?!" InuYasha ask, with happiness forming on the tone of his voice.  
"Actually NO!! I was being sarcastic!"  
"Feh, I knew that!" (a/n; Hikari: You're not fooling anyone InuYasha, I bet not even yourself! INUYASHA: Shut Up!!)  
"What ever pea-brain, the bells about to ring" Kagome said looking at her watch. "Hand me your schedule and I'll tell you were your classes are." InuYasha handed her his schedule, as Kagome looked at it, she almost fainted…"Why me, what did I do to deserve such a miserable life?!"  
"What is it, what's wrong?" InuYasha ask a bit concerned.  
"You're in all my classes, you dog-face!" Kagome took a sit on a bench near them.  
"Do you really hate me that much, KagzChan?" InuYasha took a sit next to her, turning her around so that they could be facing each other.  
"Well… I…" but before she could say anything else, she was cut off by InuYasha's lips on hers. 'This is so wrong but I really did miss you, InuYasha, even though I know I'll regret this later!' Kagome thought, now kissing back. 'She's kissing me back, does this mean she still feels something for me?' InuYasha thought.  
Of course right then the bell had to ring, so they parted. "Sorry…" Kagome stood up and went to her locker to get her books, InuYasha as always followed. (a/n; stupid bell!!) Kagome was trying to open her locker, when InuYasha came behind her turn her around and push her lightly to the locker. (a/n; O.o TIGER!!Lol)  
"Kagome, just answer me one question…" InuYasha said in a whisper  
"Wh… what?" Kagome also said in a whisper. She couldn't get her eyes off of his, those amber color eyes of his which made her go crazy. (a/n; how about, made her go KABOOM!!) She wished she could rub those puppy ears of his. (a/n; rub, rub☺)  
"Do you still LOVE ME?"

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mmh, I wonder what she's going to answer… would it be a 'yes' or a 'get the fuck away from me'… I guess you're just going to have to wait and see… LoL… I'm so mean…_☺


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kagome, just answer me one question…" InuYasha said in a whisper_  
"_Wh… what?" Kagome also said in a whisper. She couldn't get her eyes off of his, those amber color eyes of his which made her go crazy. (a/n; how about, made her go KABOOM!!) She wished she could rub those puppy ears of his. (a/n; rub, rub_☺)  
"_Do you still LOVE ME?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4!!**_

"InuYasha…I…I…" But before she could say another word, she was interrupted by Miroku.  
"Yo' if you two are planning on doing anything, you should first get a room!" InuYasha went running after Miroku.  
"So what was all that about, Kagz?" Sango ask her now confused friend  
"I… I don't know…" Kagome got her books and started walking to her next class.  
'What was that about, does he still love me, or what? Argh, I don't know what to think anymore… I mean he did cheated on me with Kinky-Hoe, and then left without even apologizing to me, or at least explaining it to me…' Kagome was so into her thinking, she bumped into something or someone. "Ouch… Ah, sorry!" Kagome said, the person got up and then help Kagome up. "No need to apologize, it was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going." The guy said. (a/n; O.o, it's a guy!!) Kagome look up at the guy and couldn't help but stare. "Hi, my name is Bankotsu. Hajimira Bankotsu. It's nice to meet you…" He looked at Kagome who was still staring at the handsome guy in front of her. "Ah, my name is…. It's… Kagome! Higurashi Kagome!"  
"Well it's really nice to meet you, Ms. Kagome." Bankotsu got her hand and kiss it, before leaving her standing there.

'Wow, what just happened?!' Kagome thought before noticing that she was already late for her class. "Oh shoot!" She went running to her class only to notice that the teacher wasn't there yet. 'Damn that was close!' She looked for a sit and found one to her liking, right next to the window. For about 10 seconds pass and the teacher came in the class room apologizing to everyone for being so late. Another 10 seconds and InuYasha also came in. "Mr. Takahashi your first day and you're already tardy for class!" said Ms. Yuiko. "Feh!" was InuYasha's only response. He took a sit right behind Kagome. 'Why does he have to sit behind me? Argh he's such an idiot!' Kagome thought while looking outside the window, suddenly she notice some class was outside… 'Maybe they have PE this period' she thought, but there was someone that got her attention right away… 'Bankotsu, so he must be in that class then. I wonder who the teacher is.'  
Kagome once again was so into her thought, she didn't notice InuYasha was calling her. "Yo' Kagz! Hello is anybody home?" InuYasha snap his finger in front of her face. "What?" Kagome ask. "Kagz, what's the matter? I've been trying to get your attention for almost 5 minutes already! What were you thinking about, or who were you thinking about? Was it me?" InuYasha had a familiar grin on his face by now. "Keep dreaming dog-boy, and get that grin off of your face! You're starting to look and sound like Miroku!"

"Well then, I guess that's what I get for spending so much time with him. But if you don't want me to be like him, how about you and I spend more time together instead?"  
"Mmh, are you asking me on a date, or something?"  
"Maybe," InuYasha said with a big smile on his face "if you want to call it a date then yes."  
'Wait a minute, I can use dog-boy to make Bankotsu jealous! Oh snap, so dog-boy here can actually help me out' She thought.  
"Well then puppy-ears, where do you plan on taking me?"  
"Wait a minute, is that like a 'yes'?"  
"It's not 'like a yes' it's a 'yes'!"  
"Oh… well the… mmh how about… well… you pick!"  
"Mmh, The Violet Roses Restaurant" (a/n; INUYASHA: Is that the best name you could think of? Hikari: Well you try and think of a name! INUYASHA: Mmh, nah that name is fine. Hikari: Moron!)  
"Wow that is expensive!"  
"Well dog-boy if you can't afford it then…"  
"Hold on KagzChan. Have you forgotten who I am? Hello Takahashi InuYasha! Of course I can afford it!"  
'Fuck, I actually did forget that his dad is the riches man in Japan.' She thought "Of course I did forget, I mean how can I"  
"Well then, at what time should I pick you up?"  
"Mmh around 7:00" Kagome had a huge fake smile on her face.  
"Awesome!" InuYasha said going back to his desk.  
'Damn, why am I doing this again? Oh yea, Bankotsu' Kagome went back to starring at Bankotsu and not paying attention to anyone else. 'OMG, he took off his shirt! Wow his really build! Now there's a man for me!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang. It was time for lunch.  
"Hey, Ms. Kagome!" Bankotsu called out.  
"Oh, hey Bankotsu, was up?" Kagome replied  
"No… nothing, I was just, you know wondering if you would…" but before he could finish InuYasha interrupted.  
"Hey KagzChan, want to have lunch together?"  
"Uh, well…"  
"Oh, I think I'll just get going, well see you later Ms. Kagome!" Bankotsu gave Kagome a smile, then left. 'Nice move Bankotsu, you should have found out if she had a boyfriend first before making a fool of yourself! IDIOT'  
"Who was that guy, KagzChan?" InuYasha asked  
"Argh, you are such a moron! I think he was just about to ask me for lunch, and you interrupted! And no, I don't want to have lunch with you!" She said before walking away.  
InuYasha on the other hand wasn't going to let her just leave. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a special place for both.  
"Sorry KagzChan, but I really do want to have lunch with you."  
"Why are we here?"  
"To have lunch, of course" InuYasha said while sitting down.  
They were at what used to be their favorite place in the whole school, The Sakura Tree Garden. That's what they both named that place, just because there was a huge Sakura tree, which was in bloom.  
"I guess… so InuYasha, now that we're here, a lone..."  
"Yea, what is it?" 'Does she want to do perverted things with me? Wow that would be so cool, just like old times.'  
"Well… why did you cheated on me, and with Kinky-Hoe?" Kagome asked, looking the opposite way.  
"KagzChan… I…"

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uh… what will InuYasha say… did he really cheated on her, was it just a misunderstanding, what was it? Well just read the next chapter and you'll find out. Although I hope you liked this one… Comment. _☺  
_INUYASHA: Hey what are you going to make me say? Did I really cheat on Kagome? Would I do such a thing? Tell me!!  
Hikari: Sorry dog-boy, but you're going to have to wait 'till next chapter!  
INUYASHA: No fair, I'm the one acting here, and I don't even know my own lines!  
Hikari: To bad… just wait!!  
INUYASHA: Feh! Fine!  
Hikari: That's a good boy! LoL _☺


	5. Chapter 5

"_I guess… so InuYasha, now that we're here, a lone..."_  
"_Yea, what is it?" 'Does she want to do perverted things with me? Wow that would be so cool, just like old times.'_  
"_Well… why did you cheated on me, and with Kinky-Hoe?" Kagome asked, looking the opposite way._  
"_KagzChan… I…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5!!**_

"You know what, just forget it. I'm leaving!" Kagome stood up, and was about to leave when InuYasha said.  
"I cheated on you, to get back at you…"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked confused. 'What is he trying to say by that, to get back at me?'  
"Look to make a long story short. I went out with you for revenge." InuYasha looked the other way, he knew that by telling Kagome the truth would make no difference what so ever, but he had to do it.  
"Revenge of what?" Kagome did not understand what he was trying to say.  
"Look, right now I can't tell you exactly why, but in the end I failed because I ended up falling in love with you. Kikyo told me that if I didn't want to hurt you as bad, at least I should cheat on you or something. So I ended up "cheating" on you with her. Of course I can't call it actually cheating on you, but yea."  
Kagome was beyond confused by now… InuYasha wasn't making any sense.  
"Look, InuYasha you're totally making no sense, at all… so when you get your head straight, then you can come and tell me… but for now I'm leaving!" Kagome started walking to her locker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok so that was kind of weird. Seriously what was he trying to say? I understood nothing! Revenge? What type of revenge and why?' Once again Kagome was so into her thinking that she wasn't paying attention where she was going. "Ouch!" She bumped into someone again. "Sorry, my fault" she replied  
"Ms. Kagome, we got to stop meeting like this." Said Bankotsu  
"Oh sorry Bankotsu, it's just that I was thinking and didn't notice where I was going."  
"No problem, Ms. Kagome. So how was your lunch?"  
"Ah, it was ok, I guess…but you really got to stop calling me Ms. Kagome, just call me Kagome." She finished saying with a smile  
'Wow her smile is so warm.' Bankotsu thought. "Ok then, Kagome."  
"Oh sorry I couldn't have lunch with you, it's just that…"  
"Let me guess, your boyfriend would have gotten mad?" He said, with disappointment in his voice.  
"Yea, maybe he would have, of course if I had one."  
"Hold on, so that guy wasn't you boyfriend?"  
"InuYasha… Hahaha, he wishes he was my boyfriend!"  
"Wait a minute, do you mean, Takahashi InuYasha?"  
"Yes, him, do you know him?" Kagome ask a bit curious.  
"Knowing him, no… but I do know his older brother Sesshomaru. We were best friends until he moved. I can't believe I didn't recognize InuYasha."  
"What, best friends with Sesshomaru… does that mean, you're a senior?"  
"Actually yes. I'm also older than Sesshomaru for a few months. I know it doesn't seem like it." Bankotsu gave Kagome a really warm smile.  
"Wow! That is so cool, being a senior that is. OMG, I've been so impolite, sorry Bankotsu Senpai." At that Kagome bowed.  
"No need for that. Its ok, just call me Bankotsu. Besides we're friends already aren't we?" He gave her another smile.  
'Wow, his smile is so, warming.' Kagome thought. "Well yes we are, so in that case, you can call me KagzChan, that's what my friends call me."  
"Cool, but can I just call you Kagz?"  
"Yea, you can."  
"Well lunch time is almost over, do you want me to take you to your class?"  
"Well, first I got to go to my locker, if it's no bother for you?"  
"Not at all!" they both started walking to Kagome's locker. When she opened it a note fell out. Bankotsu picked it up, it had InuYasha's name on it. "It's from InuYasha." He said before handing it to Kagome.  
"Argh, I don't have time for his childish game right now." Kagome said throwing the note back into her locker. She grabbed her books and both Bankotsu and her left to her next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was hiding at the corner, when he noticed that Kagome was with that guy. 'He looks sort of familiar, but I just can't put my finger on who he is.' He thought. InuYasha then notice Kagome throwing the note back into her locker without even reading it, leaving with that guy.  
"Who the fuck is that freaking guy with Kagome?" InuYasha said to no one in particular, although he did go a reply.  
"Don't you remember him, InuYasha?"  
"Oh shit, don't scare me like that, Sesshomaru! Besides when did you get here? I thought I came back before you and dad did!"  
"You did, but unlike you, we took the private jet! We got here last night! I wanted to get a little sleep so I actually just got to school."  
"Ok whatever, so do you know who that guy is?"  
"InuYasha, sometimes I wonder if we're actually related…"  
"Sesshomaru you know that we have different mothers, so technically we're half related." InuYasha said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"True true, anyways that guy is no other than…"  
"I guess watching so many soap operas does affect your brain." InuYasha said.  
"Do you want to know or not?"  
"Yes, so hurry up and tell me!"  
"Well he's, Bankotsu. Hajimira Bankotsu."  
"No way! Your best friend since childhood, whom used to always take my stuff and bother me like hell?"  
"Yes, him!" Sesshomaru said it in a calm tone.  
'Argh, first he stole my toys and cookies, and now his stealing my girl! He is so going to pay!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for bringing me to class, but aren't you going to be late?" Kagome ask a bit worried that he would get in trouble.  
"Ah don't worry; I'm the president for the Student Council. So I can just say that I was caught up doing some stuff for the meeting, and I'll get out of trouble."  
"OMG, cute and smart, you're so cool and awesome!"  
Bankotsu gave her a huge smile, making her blush a light red color.  
"Don't tell me I said that out loud?"  
"Ok I won't." He smiled again and said "Ok so I'll be going now, but is it ok if I come and pick you up after class?"  
"Uhm, yea, its fine!" Kagome gave Bankotsu a smile and he did the same before leaving.  
"What the heck was all that about, Kagome?"  
"InuYasha…"

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh snap, this is getting good isn't it? Well please comment and tell me what you think.  
MiRoKu: Hey how come Sango and I don't come out any more?  
SangoChan: Yea, what he said!  
Hikari: Uhm, well, it's because… you see…HELP!!  
Kagz: Come on Sango, Miroku, you'll come out, just wait.  
SangoChan: You're just saying that because you're coming out 24/7  
MiRoKu: Yea she's right  
INUYASHA: Hey leave KagzChan alone!!  
Hikari: You guys, hey stop!! Sango and Miroku, next chapter you guys will come out don't worry. Also I'll make a whole chapter for only the two of you! And Miroku, maybe it'll be a perverted one…  
MiRoKu: Wow, yea I like it!!  
SangoChan: You're kidding, right?  
Hikari: whisper on Sango's ear yes don't worry I am.  
SangoChan: Ok  
MiRoKu: What did Hikari say Sango?  
SangoChan: Just what she told you.  
Hikari: Yea…sweat drop  
Kagz: Ok now that everything is settle, mmh, where is Bankotsu?  
INUYASHA: Why do you want him for?  
Kagz: Mmh, never mind!!  
The Whole Group: LoL_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ok I won't." He smiled again and said "Ok so I'll be going now, but is it ok if I come and pick you up after class?"_  
"_Uhm, yea, its fine!" Kagome gave Bankotsu a smile and he did the same before leaving._  
"_What the heck was all that about, Kagome?"_  
"_InuYasha…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6!!**_

"So, aren't you going to answer?" InuYasha sounded pissed off.  
"Why should I tell you? It's none of you business actually!" At that Kagome turned around and went inside the class room, InuYasha followed.  
InuYasha sat behind Kagome. "Hey seriously, what were you doing with Bankotsu?"  
"How you know his name, I never told it to you"  
"Well let's just say, I've known him since a long time now."  
"Actually I know, he told me."  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi, please stop talking, class has started!" Mrs. Kaede said.  
"Yes Mrs. Kaede!" Both replied.  
"So KagzChan, Miroku is having a party on Friday night…"  
"Yea I know, Sango told me about it. Your point is?" Kagome said, while writing down some notes the teacher was writing on the board. (a/n; Hikari: LoL poor InuYasha, she's not even paying attention to you! INUYASHA: Well it's because she's to busy writing down the notes, you know KagzChan is a really smart person! Hikari: Sure InuYasha, keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll happen. INUYASHA: Feh! Whatever! ☺)  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" InuYasha looked at her face to see her expression, but found nothing.  
"I don't know, I actually was planning on asking Bankotsu if he…" but she was cut off  
"KagzChan, why is it always about Bankotsu, you barely know the dude!"  
"Well InuYasha, at least he hasn't lie to me, or cheated on me!"  
"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi this is the last time I tell you to keep it down!"  
"Sorry Mrs. Kaede." Both respond.  
"Look InuYasha, we'll finish this after class!" Kagome said, still writing down the notes.  
"Whatever." Was the last thing InuYasha said before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang.  
"Finally time for homeroom!" Miroku said, Sango walking besides him.  
"Why are you so happy about homeroom?" She ask  
"Well because it's the only period where we have both KagzChan and InuYasha, which means we can caught up on what we've had missed during the day"  
"Good point…" But as they were entering the room, they both saw the flames form Hell coming.  
"InuYasha you idiot, give it back!" yelled Kagome while running after InuYasha who was holding some sort of notebook in his hands.  
"Why should I? I mean I can just read it to the whole class instead!"  
"You moron, give it back to me!" She kept on yelling, but no matter how much she yelled he wouldn't give it back to her.  
"InuKun, stop that and give KagzChan whatever that is back" Said Sango as she was taking a sit besides Miroku.  
"Yea InuYasha, I think you had your fun for today, now give it back to KagzChan." Miroku added.  
"Fine. Here cry baby!" InuYasha said, taking a sit behind Miroku.  
"Thank you SangoChan, MiroKun"  
"Don't mention it!" The both said in unison.  
"Hey KagzChan, now that I think about it, weren't you suppose to wait for Bankotsu when the ball rang?" InuYasha said with an 'oopz, I guess I shouldn't have taken your notebook' look on his face.  
"Oh shit, I totally forgot! This is your entire fault; I hope he doesn't get mad at me!"  
"KagzChan calm down. I don't think he'll get mad at you if you only tell him that it was InuYasha's fault!" Sango said "Besides, who in the world is Bankotsu?"

"That would be me." Said a male voice from behind Kagome  
"Bankotsu I am soooo sorry, it's just that I had to run after InuYasha because he took my notebook!"  
"Nah, don't worry about it Kagz. If I do remember correctly, InuYasha was always this childish."  
"What do you mean by always, you guys met before or something?" Miroku asked.  
"Well I'm not only Sesshomaru's best friend, I'm also…"  
"He's also my cousin!" A male voice from behind InuYasha interrupted.  
"Damn, Sesshomaru, how long have you been there?" InuYasha ask  
"Long enough to listen to you guys." Sesshomaru added.  
"So this is turning out as a family reunion." Added Sango  
"Not really… if I remember clearly, InuYasha once told me that both he and Sesshomaru weren't fully related. So that means that Bankotsu and InuYasha aren't actually related. Am I right?" Kagome said taking a sit right besides Bankotsu  
"Yea, Kagz is right. InuYasha and I aren't related. Unlike me and Sesshomaru, InuYasha is a 'Half'"  
"Half? Half what?" Sango asked  
"InuYasha is a 'Half- Demon.' Bankotsu and I are both 'Full- Fledge- Demons'" Sesshomaru replied. "Besides, InuYasha why did you tell this mere human that you weren't related to me?"  
"Sesshomaru, don't talk about Kagz that way." Bankotsu said while holding Kagome's hand. "It's impolite"  
"Bankotsu, always defending the ones you love… feh, it's disgusting!" Sesshomaru replied.  
Kagome at the mention of 'LOVE' blush a bit. 'What did Sesshomaru meant by that?'  
"Come on Sesshomaru, what is it with you and humans?" InuYasha ask  
"None of your business and you know what this conversation has ended, we said too much already." At that Sesshomaru left the room, just in time for the bell to ring to head home.  
Kagome grabbed her things and was about to leave when Bankotsu grabbed her by the hand. "About what Sesshomaru said, he was right; I do protect the ones I love."  
"Wh… what do you mean by that?" Kagome said, blushing a bit.  
"That I…" but before he could tell her, InuYasha grabbed Kagome from the waist and took her with him.  
"Sorry Bankotsu, but she's with me for the moment."  
"What… wait a minute, InuYasha I am not with you!" Kagome walked to Bankotsu and grabbed his hand. "Come on Bankotsu, would you mind giving me a ride to my place?"  
"Not at all, lets go!"  
"Something is totally up with him. What is he planning?" InuYasha said to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both Bankotsu and Kagome were reaching his car, Kagome said.  
"I'm sorry Bankotsu, but I think I rather walk; besides my house isn't too far."  
"Why would you want to walk, it's not a problem if I take you, really."  
"I don't want to cause you problems with Sesshomaru. Don't worry I can walk."  
Bankotsu got in front of Kagome, held her chin up and kissed her. "Bankotsu, I…" But before she could say another word, he kissed her again. Big mistake…  
"Bankotsu, what is this about?!"  
"Sesshomaru…" (a/n; Hikari: Oh snap, busted! Bankotsu: Shit, Sesshomaru is definitely going to kick my ass! Hikari: Yea he is! Bankotsu: You're so mean Hikari!starts crying like a baby Hikari: Thank you, I'll take that as a complement. ☺)

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok so I can tell that this wasn't such a good chapter, but actually I was sort of out of ideas… so I just winked it… oopz… big mistake… but still comment ok thankz! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bankotsu got in front of Kagome held her chin up and kissed her. "Bankotsu, I…" But before she could say another word, he kissed her again. Big mistake…_  
"_Bankotsu, what is this about?!"_  
"_Sesshomaru…" (a/n; Hikari: Oh snap, busted! Bankotsu: Shit, Sesshomaru is definitely going to kick my ass! Hikari: Yea he is! Bankotsu: You're so mean Hikari!starts crying like a baby Hikari: Thank you, I'll take that as a complement. _☺

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7!!**_

"Sesshomaru, look this is totally not what it looks like." Kagome stated.  
"Shut up human! Bankotsu answer me!"  
"Hey Sesshomaru don't talk to her as if she was trash, and if you have eyes can't you tell that I was kissing her!" Bankotsu said, putting a hand in front of Kagome as to protect her if Sesshomaru tried to do something to her.  
"You disgust me, you and my half brother InuYasha! You two are the same, falling for a mere human, and to make matters worst falling for the same mere human. What do you see in this pathetic girl? Answer me at once Bankotsu!" Sesshomaru sure looked pissed.  
"Sesshomaru I have nothing to explain to you, now if you excuse us, I'm going to drop Kagz at her place." Bankotsu opened the door for Kagome and signaled her to get in.  
"Aww you named a puppy! Kagz, that's what you're calling her now… well at least you didn't go as low as InuYasha did, calling her KagzChan!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bankotsu drove out the parking lot Kagome looked back to see if Sesshomaru was still there, to her surprise he wasn't.  
"What was all that about, may I ask?" Kagome looked at Bankotsu, and by the look on his face she could tell that he was pissed, hardcore. She placed her hand on top of his and put her fingers between his. "Hey don't get like that, its no biggy really… I don't know why he got so pissed off, but you shouldn't get to his level. Come on lets go for ice-cream, my treat." Kagome gave him a smile then a kiss on the cheek.  
"Mmh, ice-cream sounds great, and how about after I'll treat you to the movies?" Bankotsu took Kagome's hand and kissed it.  
"Perfect." Was her only response.  
After arriving to the ice-cream shop, Kagome order of course her favorite, an Oreo Bliss Smoothie, with a swirl of whip cream on top, and a cherry to make it look better. As for Bankotsu he only got a Banana Split. (a/n; Hikari: Buuhh! What's up with you Bankotsu, couldn't you ask for something more tasteful? Bankotsu: Hey I like my Banana Split! Hikari: OK Ok what ever.) They took a sit at booth besides the window.  
"So Bankotsu, do you know the story of how demons and humans ended up together in the same civilization?" Kagome ask a bit curious.  
"Well it's kind of complicated actually. Ok I'll try explaining to a point that you will be able to understand the situation."  
"Ok?"

"This is going to sound a bit stupid, but just bare with me. Long ago humans and demons didn't get along with each other; they had wars and kills from both sides, demons and humans despite each other because of their differences. Until one day a young Miko and a Demon, fell deeply in love. Of course that didn't change a thing, it actually only made things worst. Though, the Miko wasn't just an ordinary miko, she was also the Princes which had the most wealth in the whole entire Japan. Also the Demon as well wasn't an ordinary demon; he was the Demon Lord, the ruler of all demons in the forest, the mountains, and from placed no one had ever heard about before. When their life's came across each other, they felt a desire to be together till the end. Even though they were from two separate worlds, they didn't care, the only thing that would part them was going to be death it self. The war started calming down as the months passed by. The humans thought that it was because of the Miko and the Demon Lord being together, so as long as the demons stopped the humans weren't going to start anything. But in reality the demons had stopped because they were planning on how to end the relationship between the Miko, and their Lord. A few years passed and the Miko ended up getting pregnant from the Demon Lord, huge mistake that was. The birth of that baby angered all demons, they talked among each other saying stuff like 'a demon and a miko having a baby will only bring misery to all demons', 'a half human, half demon; what a disgrace.' In the end the demons had come up with the perfect plan to ruin the relationship between their Demon Lord and the despicable Miko…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Same time at the Higurashi Shrine.**_

"Where is Kagome?" InuYasha ask a worried Sango.  
"I don't know, and she didn't even call to tell me she was going out or anything!"  
"Well yea, she was going out, but with me! But…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back to Kagome and Bankotsu.**_

Bankotsu took a bit of his Banana Split before continuing with the story.

"The demons were going to kill the new born baby and the Miko, and even though it would anger the Demon Lord, the demons thought it was going to be for his own good.  
But in their attempt to kill the child, the Demon Lord appeared in front of all demons and sacrificed himself to safe both the Miko and HIS baby. The demons then realized how important it was for the Demon Lord and even in his death, they were going to honor him for his strong heart, thus making demons and humans become friends to lovers. Up until today the Demon Lord is honored for his bravery and his heart by most demons that still live today." (Hikari: Ok that was a cheesy story, but I couldn't think of a better one… sorry!sweat drop INUYASHA: Yea it was a freaking cheesy story, I don't come out in it… and the only Demon lord I know is my father, and hi's still alive! Hikari: Well…mmh, shut up! ☺)

"Wow! Mmh, Bankotsu did you ever meet the Demon Lord, or the Miko?" Kagome ask giving her Smoothie a zip.  
"Yes I did… Actually the Demon Lord is Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's father!"  
"Wait, how can that be, InuYasha's father is still alive, isn't he?" Kagome was beyond shock.  
"Have you ever actually seen him, Kagz?" Bankotsu had a straight face; it didn't look as if he was kidding around.  
"Well, no, not really. But if InuYasha's father is dead then who is the man making all the money and working in all those companies?" Kagome ask out of curiosity.  
"Sesshomaru and I of course." He said with a smile.  
"Wow…"

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's the end… damn this chapter was kind of long, don't you think... Lol!!  
Well Read the next chapter okay!! Oh and don't forget to comment!!  
JaNe_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Have you ever actually seen him, Kagz?" Bankotsu had a straight face; it didn't look as if he was kidding around._  
"_Well, no, not really. But if InuYasha's father is dead then who is the man making all the money and working in all those companies?" Kagome ask out of curiosity._  
"_Sesshomaru and me, of course." He said with a smile._  
"_Wow…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8!!**_

"Yeah, but you can't tell that to InuYasha!" Bankotsu had finished his Banana Split by now and was getting ready to leave, so was Kagome.  
"Why not, doesn't InuYasha already know this?" Kagome had confusion reading all over her face.  
"The truth… No, he doesn't. InuYasha thinks that his father is still alive. I didn't have the courage to tell InuYasha about his father, and less about his mother…"  
"Wait, his mother?"  
"InuYasha's mother is the Miko… she died along with the Demon Lord… and InuYasha was given to me to take care of."  
"Why wasn't he given to Sesshomaru, I mean he is his brother."  
"Well that was thought of, but Sesshomaru would have probably killed him. As you can tell, Sesshomaru doesn't like InuYasha much; he blames InuYasha for the death of his father, and besides they're only half brothers."  
"Oh… poor InuYasha… But actually, why are you telling me all of this?" Kagome was actually happy that Bankotsu could open up to her this easily, but was still confused why.  
"I really don't know myself… there's something about you that makes me open up to you…" Bankotsu hold Kagome's hand and left the place to, of course go to the movies as they had planed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With Sango and InuYasha**_

"Hey InuYasha, now that we're waiting here for Kagome to at least call… Mind telling me what you did to her to make her hate your leaving guts?" Sango sat in front of InuYasha, giving him an 'I soooo want to know, and if you don't tell me, I'll make you' type of look.  
"Well… it's kind of a long story…" InuYasha said, scratching his head. (a/n; Hikari: YEA... we're finally going to learn the truth… although I already know it… Lol INUYASHA: Hikari!!! What happened to my date with Kagome!? Why is she with that moron?! Hikari: Calmed down InuYasha… You'll see, just wait! Kagz: Not even I know what's going to happen next… Hikari how come you're the only one that knows? Hikari: Well 1st I am the writer and 2nd if you guys knew then where would the fun of all of this be? Lol BOTH INUYASHA and Kagz: Meanie!!☺)  
"Well InuYasha, we have until Kagz arrives… that's if she arrives…" Sango gave InuYasha a not so convincing smile.  
"Fine I'll tell you… this is how it started…Long ago in a far, far away place…"  
"Don't play with me, you little moron!"  
"Jiji, sorry I thought it would be kinda funny. Ok I'll be serious now… About a year ago, you know how KagzChan and I used to be together and how all of a sudden I just left without saying anything?"  
"Yeah, dah!"  
"Well someone told Kagome that I had cheated on her with Kikyo, and supposedly, that was the reason why I left."  
"Yeah, Kagome told me that too. It was Kikyo herself who told her that story."  
"I knew it… that frigid bitch! Anyways, that's not true, there's an even bigger reason…"  
"Hold on! I need popcorn for this… stay still!" Sango at that stood up as fast as the speed of light and went to make herself some popcorn, she grabbed a soda and went back to sit down with InuYasha. (a/n; Hikari: Lol, Sango damn girl you sure are funny!! SangoChan: Well I am a bit hungry and I hear this is gonna be a good excuse!! INUYASHA; Hey it's not an excuse, it's the real thing! Hikari: Ok, calmed down, Sango it is the real thing, now lets get back to the story! BOTH INUYASHA and SangoChan: Yes Ma'm!! ☺)  
"Ok, please continue InuYasha"  
"Whatever. So this is how it started, don't ask question, don't say a word until I'm finished talking, ok?"  
"Ok!"

_**Flashback…**_

"_InuYasha, hurry up! We need to get going!" Sesshomaru ordered._  
"_Hey hold on, why is it that I have to go… Besides I need to see Kagome first! I need to talk to her, it's really important!"_  
"_We don't have time! Let's go, now!" Sesshomaru got into the limousine, followed by InuYasha.  
The whole way to the airport was silent. As they got off the plane a limousine was already waiting for them… It drove them to a huge mansion, even bigger than their's. InuYasha just started in 'aww!'_  
"_What are we doing here, and why?" InuYasha ask, he knew he was not going to like this._  
"_It's a surprise."_  
"_You know how much I hate surprises!" He somewhat yelled to Sesshomaru.  
They got off the limousine, walking to the front door… A butler opened the door indicating them to come in. They were then taken to the living room. After about two-three minutes a tall figure appeared thru the door, behind where three beautiful ladies. Sesshomaru stood up and bowed, but on the other hand InuYasha stayed sited, with his arms crossed. (a/n; Hikari: Okay, well this next part is some what going to sound like Ranma ½. INUYASHA: Feh, why do you have to make it the same? Hikari: Mmh, I think because you and Ranma were created by the same person 'Rumiko Takahashi' and I wanted to keep it in the family, Lol. RaNmA: Hey why don't I come out in the story? Hikari: Because this is an InuYasha story, not a Ranma ½ story! RaNmA: Oh yea, I sort of forgot. INUYASHA: Well can we go back to MY story? Hikari: Oh of course._  
☺)  
"_Good evening, Mr. Aisagwa!"_  
"_Sesshomaru, we've known each other since you were just a kid, so please call me by my first name." Mr. Aisagwa replied._  
"_Okay, Hakudoshi." (a/n; INUYASHA: Hey wait a minute, Hakudoshi is a bad guy!! Hikari: He is in the anime, but not here. ☺)_  
"_So Sesshomaru, is this your brother?"_  
"_That is correct, this is InuYasha. Now, now InuYasha don't be disrespectful."_  
"_Whatever…" InuYasha stood up and bowed._  
"_Well nice to finally meet you! These are my three beautiful daughters!" All three stood bowed._  
"_Nice to meet you all. Excuse me, Mr. Aisagwa… may I use your phone?"_  
"_Sure InuYasha. Go thru that door, turn to the right and you'll find a phone there." Mr. Aisagwa directed._  
"_Thank you, I'll be back, it won't take long." InuYasha followed the directions, finding the phone without trouble. He dialed Miroku's number, but no one answered. After he dialed Kagome's number and this one sounded busy._  
'_Damn!' InuYasha walked back to the living room. Every one was sited._  
"_Who'd you call?" Sesshomaru asked._  
"_MY GIRLFRIEND!" He replied._  
"_Excuse me?!" Mr. Aisagwa asked a bit confused._  
"_Sorry, what my dear brother was trying to say is just one of his gal friends!" Sesshomaru added, while giving InuYasha a, 'You better not mess this up or I'll kill you' look._  
"_I'm not…" InuYasha started saying but was cut off._  
"_That's enough, InuYasha!"_  
"_Look, I see you and your brother have a little family problem but, if we don't do this now, I will ask one of Naraku's sons to marry my precious daughters!" Mr. Aisagwa finished saying._  
"_Don't worry, Hakudoshi. My dear brother is just mad because he couldn't say good-bye to his little friends!"_  
"_Feh!" InuYasha sat down next to his asshole of a brother while crossing his arms like a little kid._  
"_Ok, shall we continue?" Hakudoshi ask._  
"_We should." Replied Sesshomaru._  
"_This is Himeno, my first born. She is 18 years of age." By the mention of her name, Himeno stood up. "She is the smart one."  
InuYasha wasn't paying attention at anything they were saying. He was in his own world, thinking about how stupid he was for leaving Kagome._  
"_My second born, Mio. 15 years of age." Mio stood up and gave Sesshomaru and InuYasha a playful smile. "She is the crazy one."  
InuYasha was still not paying attention. 'I think I should call Kagome again…" He thought._  
"_This would be my last born, Mawata. She is 12 years of age." She stood and sat right down, without looking at either InuYasha or Sesshomaru. "As you can tell, she is the shy one." At that Hakudoshi gave both InuYasha and Sesshomaru a, 'So what do you think?' type of look._  
"_Mr. Aisagwa, may I use your phone again?" InuYasha asked all of a sudden._  
"_Aah… yea, sure…"  
InuYasha fast walk to the phone, dialing Kagome's number.  
_"_Hello?" Kagome answered, she sounded as if she would have been crying all day, and of course, she was._  
"_KagzChan, don't hang up, it's me!" InuYasha replied._  
"_What do you want?"_  
"_Kagome, I'm sorry!"_  
"_Whatever!"_  
"_Kagome I…" But before he could finish, Kagome hanged up. "I Love You…" InuYasha walked back to the living room sat besides Sesshomaru and looked up at the sealing letting out a huge sigh._  
"_Then it's settled, because you guys are closer in age, InuYasha will soon marry Mio!" Sesshomaru suddenly said._  
"_Yea… Sure… Ok…sigh… Wait what, I'm getting married?!" Ms. Mio ran to his arms hugging him super tight and giving him a fruity kiss on the cheek. _

_**End Flashback…**_

"So that is how it happened?" Sango had finished her popcorn by now and her soda too.  
"Yep!" Was his only reply.  
They heard a laughter coming from outside and the front door opening.

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that is the end of chapter 8; now if you liked it please comment! & also, if you guys want me to keep on writing please tell me… because I really don't want to write a story that in the end no one will read… So tell me ok!  
JaNe_


	9. Chapter 9

"_So that is how it happened?" Sango had finished her popcorn by now and her soda too._  
"_Yep!" Was his only reply.  
They heard a laughter coming from outside and the front door opening._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9!!**_

It was Kagome who had barely arrived. "I had so much fun, Bankotsu." InuYasha and Sango heard Kagome saying.

"Yea me too, I never knew I could have so much fun."  
"Well I'll see you later." Kagome said with a smile on her face.  
"Good…" Bankotsu got close to her.  
"Uuh…?"  
"It means that we'll still see each other." He was about to kiss her, when suddenly InuYasha interrupted.  
"coughcough I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." At that Bankotsu took a step back.  
"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked a bit surprise.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" InuYasha was about to push him back, when Kagome got in between them.  
"Anyways… Bankotsu was just leaving… and you InuYasha please wait in the living room." InuYasha went back into the living room as instructed, although it didn't mean e couldn't still see what they were going to do, so he picked just a little thru the door.  
"I'm sorry about that, Bankotsu; I really don't know what he's doing here." Kagome at that got closer to Bankotsu and put her sexy face.  
"It's ok… But where were we before HE interrupted… Ah yes I remember…" Bankotsu hold Kagome from her waist and without any hesitations he gave her a really passionate kiss. "Well, I got to be leaving now."  
"Yea… I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
"Of course you will… In matter of fact, I'll come and pick you up in the morning; we can go together to school." Bankotsu was still holding Kagome by her waist, and she didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Sound perfect!" Bankotsu gave Kagome another kiss before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"sigh Perfect… now to deal with dog-boy!" Kagome went to the living room and notice both Sango and InuYasha sitting on the same couch with a face that said it all. (a/n; Hikari: And by "All" I mean 'You better tell us what you were doing with HIM!' ☺)  
"So…?" Said Sango as if to give Kagome a starting word  
"So… What?" Kagome was acting stupid as you can tell  
"What Sango is trying to imply is… WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH BANKOTSU? AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A DATE TODAY? WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"  
"Ok… Well yea, InuYasha said mostly all… But also, WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU CALL TO TELL ME WERE YOU WHERE? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!"  
"Wow, are you guys done yelling?" Kagome said while taking her hands off her ears.  
"Yea…" Both InuYasha and Sango said in unison.  
"Ok… Now I can explain… Well you see, it started with Sesshomaru suddenly appearing and…" (a/n; Hikari: Check, Chapter 7!! ☺)  
"Yea, well that still doesn't respond why you went out with HIM while you already had a DATE with ME?!" InuYasha said now getting up and standing in front of Kagome with what seemed to be a pissed look on his face.  
"Pea-brain, the truth is that, I needed YOU so that I could make BANKOTSU jealous, but now that BANKOTSU and I are TOGETHER, I don't nee you anymore, so I decided to cancel the date!"  
"Hey Kagome, don't you think that's a bit to harsh?!" Sango said looking at InuYasha's face, he looked devastated.  
"I'm just being honest with him… isn't that what friends do? In any case, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to bed… Good-Night!" Kagome went up the stairs and to her room. She jumped to her bed grabbed her pillow and yell into it. "OMG, I'm soooo HAPPY. I finally found a real man for me, sigh finally."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back in the Living Room**_

"Hey InuYasha, are you okay?" Sango ask waiving her hand in front of his face.  
"Ah… Yea… I got to go now… I'll talk to you later…"  
"Oh… Ok…ay…" Sango walked InuYasha to the door and saw him leave on his car.  
'Poor InuYasha. I can tell just by looking at his face that he really loves Kagome, but she doesn't seem to notice it.' Was Sango's only thought before going to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Kagome has found her 'One True Love' and 'I' have no part in 'Her Heart'… So I guess the best thing to do is marry Ms. Mio" InuYasha said to no one in particular while opening the front door.  
"Inu-Poo, you're finally home, I have been waiting for you!" A female figure jumped onto InuYasha's arms while kissing him randomly.  
"Ms. Mio, what in the world are you doing here?!"

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, well I know I didn't write much on this Chapter, but just tell me what you think ok?!  
Ja Ne!!_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Well, Kagome has found her 'One True Love' and 'I' have no part in 'Her Heart'… So I guess the best thing to do is marry Ms. Mio" InuYasha said to no one in particular while opening the front door._  
"_Inu-Poo, you're finally home, I have been waiting for you!" A female figure jumped onto InuYasha's arms while kissing him randomly._  
"_Ms. Mio, what in the world are you doing here?!"_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 10!!**_

InuYasha pushed her aside and started walking to his room.  
"I can to visit you, dummy. Aren't you glad puppy?" InuYasha wasn't paying attention to her not one bit. He went up to his room and before Ms. Mio could get in he locked the door.

Ms. Mio went to her room which was on the first floor unlike InuYasha's which was on the second. Looking around, she sat on her bed a bit bored. "Mmh, I wonder were Bankotsu is at?" She said to n one in particular. There was a knock on the door, a male figure appearing.  
"Looking for me?" Bankotsu asked  
"Maybe… I've been a bit bored and InuYasha won't give me some…" At that she went to Bankotsu and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifting her leg up to Bankotsu's waist. "Would you mind giving me some, Babe?"  
"In a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind…" He started kissing her but not before locking the door. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, getting on top of her. "You do know why InuYasha wouldn't, right?" He said in the middle of a kiss.  
"I don't…" She had taken her shirt off by now, and was unbuttoning Bankotsu's.  
"Well my dear Mio, InuYasha is still a virgin and I doubt he would loose it with someone like you!" He got off her and started buttoning back his shirt. "Well Ms. Mio it seems you have lost your touch… I'm leaving!"  
"Wait… what, you've got to be kidding me!" She stood up and walked towards him. "You sure want to leave me hanging?" She was about to wrap her arms around his body when Bankotsu pushes her away.  
"Sorry babe, but you're not useful to me anymore, hope you can understand." He unlocked the door and left.  
"You asshole…" She fell to her knees and started crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back in InuYasha's Room**_

InuYasha had just finished taking a shower and was now drying his long, smooth, silky, silver hair. He placed the towel aside and turn the radio on full blast, throwing himself on his bed.  
"Feh, what was I thinking, of course I'm not gonna marry Ms. Mio!" There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"  
It was one of InuYasha's personal maids, Mrs. Kaede. "InuYasha, dear, Bankotsu would like to see you in his office right away."  
InuYasha looked at her with a confused face, but replied. "Fine, fine, tell him I'll be there in a minute."  
"Yes Sir." At that Kaede went out the door.  
'Mmh, I wonder what that bastard wants now!' He got off the bed and went directly to Bankotsu's office. Without even knocking on the door he went in. "So what do you want?!"  
"My dear cousin, I can't believe you couldn't recognize me at school. Do I look that different?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk on his face.  
"In a way… But we both know that is not what you really want to talk to me about, now is it?" InuYasha took a sit in front of his cousin.  
"You sure are a smart one… You're right, that is not why I called you here. I have two news for you, a good one and a bad one, which on would you like to hear first?"  
"Feh, what ever!" InuYasha crossed his arms around his chest.  
"Well then, I'll tell you the bad one first." Bankotsu looked at InuYasha really carefully; he wouldn't want to miss his expression after telling him such news. "The bad news is that, Kagome is now MY GIRLFRIEND, and not yours! In a way this is only bad for you, unlike for me it's awesome."  
InuYasha at the mention of HIS Kagome being Bankotsu's looked Bankotsu directly in the eye and Bankotsu noticed that they wanted to kill him. "You BASTARD, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" InuYasha was about to jump at him when he was sat back down by no other than Bankotsu himself. (a/n; Hikari: Bankotsu used he's 'Full-Fledge-Demon' speed. ☺)  
"Hold on InuYasha, you still need to listen to the good news. Lucky you, Ms. Mio will no longer have to be your wife."  
InuYasha looked at Bankotsu with 'confusion' written all over his face. "What do you mean?"  
"Well InuYasha, there were some change of plans, and Sesshomaru will be marring Ms. Mio's older sister. Now, that is all I wanted to talk to you about… You may leave!"  
InuYasha was totally not gonna argue about that. He gave Bankotsu one last look and went out the door. He walked up to his room, changed into more comfortable clothes and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the Higurashi Shrine**_

All of a sudden the phone rang; it was around 1-2 in the morning.  
"Yawn Hello?" A very sleepy Kagome answered  
"Kagome thank God you were the one that answered. It's me, InuYasha."  
"Inu…yawn…Yasha… Mmh, what do you want, have you seen the time?"  
"Yea well, I really need to talk to you, would you mind opening your window, its really cold out here…"  
"Wait, where are you at?!" Kagome got up and covered herself with a blanket.  
"Well, I'm outside your window. So can I come in?"  
"Fine…" She hanged up and opened her window, only to all of a sudden see InuYasha popping in. "What are you doing here? Damn InuYasha, you smell like sake, hard-core!"  
"I need to talk to you, it's important" He could barely stand up straight; it seemed as if he got himself drunk.  
"OMG, what am I gonna do with you, you reek!"  
"Well we can take a shower together, like old times, remember?" He was walking towards Kagome but because he couldn't stand up correctly he fell down, thankfully on the bed.  
"InuYasha, are you ok?" Kagome helped him sit correctly  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine… Kagome lets be together again, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend!" He was about to kiss her, when he fell asleep all of a sudden.  
"Dumb-Butt! I really do 'Love' you InuYasha, but… I don't know what to do when I'm with you…" She fixed InuYasha correctly on the bed and covered him up.

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well I don't have any thing to say… Just please comment!! LOL  
Ja Ne!!_


	11. Chapter 11

"_InuYasha, are you ok?" Kagome helped him sit correctly_  
"_Yes, yes, I'm fine… Kagome lets be together again lets be boyfriend and girlfriend!" He was about to kiss her, when he fell asleep all of a sudden._  
"_Dumb-Butt! I really do 'Love' you InuYasha, but… I don't know what to do when I'm with you…" She fixed InuYasha correctly on the bed and covered him up._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11!!**_

_**The Next Morning**_

InuYasha woke up only to notice that he was on Kagome's bed. He lifted himself up, 'Damn, why does my head hurt this much?' He thought. Then looking around the room, he noticed that Kagome was kneeling on the floor with her head on the bed, sleeping.  
InuYasha caressed her cheek leaned over to kiss her, when she opened her eyes. At that InuYasha moved back.  
"Yawn… You're awake…?" She said/asked with a sleepy voice.  
"Ah… yeah… sorry, but what am I doing here in the first place?" He asked a bit confused, he couldn't remember what had happened last night, all he could remember was that he went to a bar near his place and order some drinks, and from there he couldn't remember a thing.  
"Well, you called me like around 1-2 in the morning telling me that you wanted to talk to me; to open the window because you were outside freezing. After that… you just fell asleep, and before that, I don't know what you were doing, all I know is that you came to my house drunk from head to toe." She said, sitting down on the bed next to InuYasha, she gave him a weird look. For a second she stared at him; suddenly she blushed and turned around.  
"Is something the matter, Kagome?" He asked, trying to look at her face.  
"No… nothing…" She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a shower, stay here if you want." At that she went out the door.  
'What was the matte with her? Did I say something I wasn't suppose to last night, or worst did we do something?!' InuYasha was now mentally slapping himself.

Kagome laid her head on the side of the tub she didn't know why she blushed in the first place. She looked at the door and suddenly imagined InuYasha going thru it giving her a smile. She looked at her right hand and dunked it into the water to her lower part… (a/n; Hikari: OK well this is going to be a little bit lemony, so yea…☺) Kagome slowly inserted a finger and took it out she kept that motion for a while. After she inserted two fingers, she imagined it was InuYasha doing it to her. After a while she started moaning and saying InuYasha's name.

InuYasha with his keen sense of hearing could actually hear her crystal clear. 'Damn, why are you doing this to me, Kagome!' He covered his hears as if to keep the sound out, of course it didn't work. 'Dammit!' He stood from the bed and out the door he went.  
In the mean while Kagome was still masturbating herself while moaning InuYasha's name.

InuYasha stood out side the bathroom door, should he knock, or just go in? But then again what would he do if he just went in? What if everyone in the shrine found out? All this questions where spinning in InuYasha's head. 'Fuck it!' He opened the door and went in.  
Kagome at that stopped her masturbation. "What are you doing here, get out!"  
"Well I heard you saying my name, so I came." InuYasha simply said with a familiar smirk on his face.  
"You heard that?" Kagome was ashamed of herself, she was going out with Bankotsu, yet she used InuYasha as a masturbation tool.  
"Well I may not be a 'Full-Fledge-Demon' like both Bankotsu and Sesshomaru but I can still hear from quite a distance."  
Kagome turned around and in a semi-low voice said, "Get out…"  
"Are you sure? I can help you out if you want, like old times…"  
"Shut up and get out!" She was still looking the other way and didn't notice InuYasha getting naked.  
"I don't plan on going anywhere" He said while getting in with her.  
"InuYasha, what are you doing, get out, get away from me, I'm Bankotsu's girlfriend!"  
"Shh, people in the shrine might hear. Besides, what Bankotsu doesn't know will not hurt him, or me!" He was getting closer and closer to Kagome. While Kagome kept on backing off.  
"Well, I'm not the cheater type like someone I know… and there is no one in the shrine…" Big mistake, she should have never said that. The cheating part made InuYasha a bit pissed while the no one in the shrine made him get a perverted thought.  
"Well then, I'll make you a cheater, and it will better for me, because I can me you moan as loud as possible." He crabbed Kagome's hand, and started kissing it. He knew Kagome's weak points so he was in an advantage here. From his hand he went to her arm and then to her neck, he started sucking on one of Kagome's weak points located at her neck.  
'Ahh what am I doing, letting InuYasha do me like this? Ahh but it feels so good, I've missed this part of his!' She thought while feeling all the pleasure she had once felt.  
"You like it, don't you Kagome. Have you missed it, do you want me to keep on going?" He somewhat teased her. InuYasha wanted to hear her answer, he wanted to know if she wanted it or not, although it was obvious she did.  
"Don't… don't stop… please… I've missed it… so much…" She said in between heavy breaths.  
"As my lady commands…" Was all he said while continuing, with his right hand he massaged Kagome's left boob while with his left he entered two fingers into her lower part with a motion of in and out. He sucked on Kagome's right nipple and once in a while bit on it. This only made Kagome moan louder, just as InuYasha had said it.  
"Inu… Yasha… I can't… take it… anymore…"  
"What is that?" He asked while still massaging her boob, and inserting another finger in her lower part, keeping the same motion.  
"I don't… don't… ahh…"  
"What is it? Do you want me to replace my fingers with the real thing? Is that it?" He knew that was it, but she looked so cute saying it herself.  
"Mmmgh Yes… I need… it… the real… thing… Mmmgh"  
"Well since we haven't done it in quite a while it might hurt a bit, but after you know it will feel great!" He was ready to insert his member inside her when there was a knock on the door.

"Kagome honey, are you in there?" It was Kagome's mother. She was early from work.  
'Damn!' The both thought while slapping themselves mentally.  
Kagome after calming herself a bit replied… "Yea, I'll be out in a bit!"  
"Okay dear, I'll make some breakfast in the mean time."  
"Fine mom sigh" She looked at InuYasha who was still in position of getting into her. "Get off me…" She said in a whisper.  
"But it was barely getting to the good part…" He replied as well in a whisper.  
"I don't care, this was not even suppose to happen in the first place"  
"Ah, don't tell me you didn't like it…" He had that familiar smirk on his face again.  
"I'm not gonna lie, because it would be hopeless. Yes I did like it, but it was wrong since I'm with Bankotsu at the moment. So please InuYasha give up already! Now get away from me, get change, and leave before my mom finds out you're here!"  
"Fine, but there is one thing I'm not gonna do!" He said while getting out the tub and drying himself up, Kagome at that turned around.  
"What… what is that?" She had turned bright red at the sight of InuYasha's naked body.  
"Oh please Kagome is not as if you have never seen me naked, this is not the first time, or have you forgotten? Anyways, the thing I will never do is… I will never give up on you! Well I'll be leaving now!" He opened the bathroom window and out it he went. Kagome rapidly closed it as if in fear of him returning.  
"Sigh what am I gonna do now?" She said to no one in particular before washing herself up and going to her room to change.

_**With InuYasha**_

'Well Kagome at least you admitted that you liked it, and that's just the beginning' He thought while walking to his place. He knew he was going to get it at home, but oh well, it was he's own fault for not going home to sleep or at least calling to say were he was.

_**At the Higurashi Shrine**_

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Kagome said while going down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Kagome there is someone waiting for you in the lining room." Mrs. Higurashi replied to Kagome.  
"Really, who?"  
"A young man…"  
"Okay I guess…" At that Kagome went into the living room, only to find… "Bankotsu, what are you doing here?"  
He gave her a warningly smile before saying. "I came to take you for breakfast."  
Flashbacks of the scene that happen a couple of minutes ago came rushing to her mind... "Oh that's great!" She managed to give him a semi- real, semi- fake smile.

_**The End!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Well, that's the end… It's a crappy chapter but just comment it… sweat drop  
JaNe_


	12. Chapter 12

"_A young man…"_"_Okay I guess…" At that Kagome went into the living room, only to find… "Bankotsu, what are you doing here?"  
He gave her a warmly smile before saying. "I came to take you for breakfast."  
Flashbacks of the scene that happen a couple of minutes ago came rushing to her mind... "Oh that's great!" She managed to give him a semi- real, semi- fake smile._

--

_**Chapter 12!!**_

"Well then, get change into more beautiful clothing, because I'm going to take you to the fanciest restaurant there is!""But it's just for breakfast, isn't it? Why take me to a fancy restaurant, we can just go to McDonalds or something…" She replied a bit confused. Why would he want to take her to a fancy restaurant, it was too early for proposal!  
"Dont worry about it, just get dressed. You'll see when we get there."  
Kagome didn't argue with that… she went up to her room and got change into one of her fanciest dresses. Told her mom that she might skip school and out the door with Bankotsu she went.

Kagome got on Bankotsu's car remembering that this wasn't the first time.  
"You look really beautiful, Kagome." Bankotsu said, trying to break the silence.  
"Thank you. So to which restaurant are you taking me?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.  
"Well since we're almost there, it wouldn't hurt telling you… We're going to 'Violet Roses Restaurant'." He replied with a smile.  
Kagome on the other hand got flashbacks of times that InuYasha had also taken her to that same restaurant.  
"Is it okay with you? You don't look to happy about it Kagz…" Bankotsu looked concern, she had just spaced out at the name of the restaurant and he didn't know the reason for it.  
"Don't worry about it, its fine!"  
"Okay then, why did you all of a sudden just spaced out?""No reason… that's just how I am, don't worry about it!"  
"Okay, if you say so."

They arrived to the restaurant and Bankotsu helped Kagome get out of the car… They went inside and without Bankotsu saying his name he was directly taken to a table… Unfortunately for Kagome it was the same table InuYasha and she used to always sit at.  
'Sweet, could this date get any worst…?' She thought as she took her sit.  
"So, what do you think, pretty cute, uh? I got a perfect table, right?" Bankotsu sounded as if he thought Kagome had never been in this restaurant.  
"Actually, not to be rude, but this specific restaurant and not to mention this specific table bring back a lot of memories from when InuYasha and I were dating."  
"Wait, you mean to tell me, you had already been here, and I chose the same table as InuYasha?" He looked confuse and annoyed by such a thing. How could that be possible?  
"If you don't believe me, look for yourself…"  
"What do you mean by that, Kagome?"

Kagome only pointed behind Bankotsu, as he turned around he saw a wall full of pictures, to be more specific pictures of couples that had bee to that restaurant. Almost in the middle there was a picture of InuYasha and Kagome sitting on that same table. They looked happy together. Kagome was caught off guard; she had a spoon full of soup in her hand going to her mouth while InuYasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder, smiling at the camera making the peace sign with his free hand.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter any longer because you're here with me now." He gave her a smile and grabbed her hand.  
"Ah… yea… So, do you think we should order now?"  
"Sure… Have you decided on what to order, yet?"  
"Mmh, actually, everything looks so delicious, I just can't decide…"  
"Then, do you want me to order for you?" He had let go of Kagome's hand to look at the menu.  
"Yea… That would be okay!"  
The waiter took their orders and after a 'Yes Sir' left.  
Bankotsu took Kagome's hand once again and kissed it.  
"So Kagz, where do you want to go after this?"  
"Mmh… school, maybe…?"  
"Ah… okay… but I was thinking that I wanted to spend all day alone with you…" He was still holding onto Kagome's hand, and by the looks of it, it seemed that he wasn't planning on letting go.  
"Ah well, are you sure… I mean is it okay to miss school? We are in the 'exams-review-week'…"  
"It's okay. If you need any help I can tutor you… I am an 'A Honor Roll' student!"  
"Oh wow, Conceded Much. Yet if I didn't know any better, I might think that you're doing all this on purpose, so that I can go 'Study' at your place… Or am I mistaken?"  
"No, no, you caught me… If you really want, I'll take you to school after we finish eating." Bankotsu was still holding onto Kagome's hand.  
"Mmh, well… I do need some tutoring, I so hate how the teachers try to explain to us the reviews. So, if it's not a bother, would you tutor me?" She winked at him; both of them knew that the whole 'tutor' thing was a cover up for a more interesting thing…  
"With pleasure…"

The food arrived. They ate, talked, laughed and what not. After they finished, Bankotsu left a tip and out the door they went. The ride to the mansion was silent but as they arrived, the slice broke in a flash. Bankotsu goy out the car and opened the door for Kagome, helping her out the car.  
Bankotsu embraced her and whispered into her ear… "Get ready for the most incredible 'tutoring' you could ever have…"  
"Is that so… Can't wait to see what kinda new things you'll teach me…" She replied in a seductive manner. They started kissing a really passionate and intimate kiss.  
"Come on, let's go to my room." Kagome followed Bankotsu to his room, unfortunately on the way they bumped into someone Kagome most definitely didn't want to see… InuYasha!  
"Kagz-Chan, what… What are you doing here and with Bankotsu?"  
"What does it look like she's doing, Dear Cousin? She wants to spend a nice time with HER BOYFRIEND!"  
"Kagome, he has had to be kidding! You're really not gonna do it with him are you? I mean come one, I was your first and you're gonna trade me for THIS!?"  
"Look InuYasha, even if she was your first that has nothing to do with what's happening now! So why don't you go up to your room and play with your little toys just like the little kid you are! Besides now that I think about it… where is your, Fiancée?"  
Kagome had been quiet through out the conversation, but when she heard that InuYasha had a Fiancée, she had to say something! "Alright, both of you just SHUT UP! InuYasha… How come… how come you never told me you had a Fiancée?"  
InuYasha didn't know what to reply; instead he looked at Bankotsu then back at Kagome and while turning around said… "I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially you… Why don't you guys just go and have fun… I'm going to Miroku's!"  
Bankotsu took Kagome's hand and pulled her to his room. All InuYasha could do was looked as they disappeared from his sight.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Kagome. Damn, you're always getting into trouble, and with men to top it all off!" He said before going to the kitchen to get some snacks… I mean, why would he go to Miroku's if Miroku was up in his room? Exactly.

_**The End!!**_

--

_Okay well sorry I took sooooo Long to upload… But hey I was trying to graduate from High School in my Junior Yr. & Well I MADE IT!! HeLl'z YEA!! Lol  
In any case… I'll try to upload new Chapters sooner, before getting into college, I'll try to finish the story… But Idk for sure if I'll be able to… LOl… Sweat Drop_


	13. Chapter 13

"_You don't know what you're getting yourself into Kagome. Damn, you're always getting into trouble, and with men to top it all off!" He said before going to the kitchen to get some snacks… I mean, why would he go to Miroku's if Miroku was up in his room? Exactly. _

* * *

_**Chapter 13!!**_

Kagome was pulled by Bankotsu to his room and as he did, she was starting to have second thoughts about what she was about to do. I mean InuYasha was right, he was her first and to throw all those feelings away with someone she just met… What in the world was wrong with her?! But she couldn't stop him now… What if he tried hurting her if she decline now? What was she going to do now?  
On the other hand, why WAS she having second thoughts over such a matter? Was it because of InuYasha? Did she still 'Love' him? Of course she did. HE was ALL she had in her mind 24/7, but why did she TRY so hard to block him? Why couldn't she understand her own feelings?

* * *

They had arrived to Bankotsu's room. Bankotsu, signaled Kagome to go in, locking the door behind him. That made Kagome get nervous and Bankotsu being a demon he could sense it. "Calm down Kagz, you don't have to be so nervous about this. It's a mutual feeling, we both want this, do we not?" he questioned as he got closer to her.  
"Bankotsu, I don't know if this is a very good idea after all…" She said in a low voice.  
"Why is that Kagz? I thought we both felt the same way? Don't you like me? Kagome I Love You." Bankotsu grabbed Kagome from each side, pulling her closer to him. "Bankotsu, I…" But she was cut off by his lips on hers. Yet, she didn't kiss back, and Bankotsu was aware of that. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He had a concern look on his face. "I… I don't think I'm ready… I mean, the last time I did it was with… with… InuYasha… it was a long time ago, though…" Kagome was looking the other way, not wanting to look at Bankotsu's expression at the mention of InuYasha.

Bankotsu released his hold on Kagome and sat on the bed, leaving her standing there, staring at the floor. "Does it really matter that your last time was with InuYasha and that it was a long time ago? Is that really why you don't want to do it with me? Or is it that you just haven't gotten over HIM?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course I've gotten over HIM! What… made you say that?" Although she yelled everything out, that last statement, she said it in a low voice.  
"Because I can sense what you're feeling. Kagz, you know I'm no ordinary human, feh; I'm no human at all. So stop lying to me and just tell me the truth. Do you 'Love' me?"  
Kagome couldn't think of an answer. 'What am I gonna do now? I don't know what to say, because I don't even know how I feel about him myself. Argh, this is all InuYasha's fault for returning and making me feel all that passion just by looking at me. DAMN I HATE HIM! Yet, I can't help but LOVE HIM SO MUCH!'  
"Kagz… answer me, please…" Bankotsu said with a serious yet calm tone.  
"Bankotsu… I… I don't… I don't know… I can't decide. It's too hard for me to choose." Kagome finally replied after a long period of silence.

"Is that so…? You can't choose? Between whom, I thought I was the only one you had in your mind… wasn't I?" By now Bankotsu's calm tone was fading away and turning into a more aggressive and irritated tone. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHER WITH YOU, SESSHOMARU IS RIGHT YOU ARE A PATHETIC HUMAN!"

"Bankotsu calm down." Kagome had gotten scared by the way Bankotsu had just replied. He all of a sudden just yelled his lungs out.  
"I AM CALM! BESIDES YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PATHETIC MORTAL!"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Kagome couldn't take all this yelling coming from Bankotsu. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?  
"I YELL AT WHOM EVER I FEEL LIKE IT, AND THAT INCLUDES YOU! MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN JUST THROWING ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE ME MY PATHETIC COUSIN! COME ON HE'S A HALF! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? NOTHING OF COURSE! I'M WAY BETTER THAT HIM IN ANY PRESPECTIVE! I DON'T GET YOU WOMAN! I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL!"Kagome was beyond shocked by now. He wouldn't stop yelling and then saying all those things. What in the world had gotten into his mind? Kagome was so scared and shocked that tears started flowing down her cheeks without her consent. They had just accumulated in her eyes and were now pouring out. "Stop… yelling… please…" She said in between sobs.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO…!" and with that HE SLAPPED HER, making her fall to the floor with a huge thump. That of course surprised both of them. Exactly, it even surprised Bankotsu. "Ka-go-me… I…" He gave her his hand to help her up but Kagome slapped it away.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! HOW COULD… how could you… just hit me… like that…" By now her face was all covered in tears. She couldn't believe what she had just experienced. How could HE do this to her?

* * *

_**With InuYasha**_

Even if he wasn't a Full-Fledge-Demon he could still hear from far distances and when he heard the huge thump after what had seemed yelling, he couldn't exactly hear what they were saying yet he still went out the door as the speed of light.  
"InuYasha, where are you…!" But before Miroku could finish his sentence, InuYasha was already out of his sight.'That noise and all that yelling wasn't an ordinary noise someone does while having sex, then what was it? What ever it was, it can't be something good.' InuYasha thought as he ran to Bankotsu's room. He knew the door would be locked but that wasn't gonna stop him from getting in. The door to Bankotsu's room was finally in sight, but even if it was InuYasha had no plans to stop, he was gonna kick the door down. And as he had planned that's how it happened.

* * *

He took the door down, and saw Kagome on the floor crying her eyes out and Bankotsu just staring at her with a surprise look on his face."YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHY IS SHE CRYING?!" He grabbed Bankotsu by the shirt, giving him an 'I'm gonna kill you!' look. "ANSWER ME!"  
But all Bankotsu could say was… "I… I… Why… why…"  
"STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH ME BANKOTSU!"  
"Inu… Yasha…" InuYasha turned around at the mention of his name coming from Kagome's lips. He threw Bankotsu to the side, literally, and ran to Kagome.  
"Kagome, what's wrong? What did he do to you? Say something, please…" His voice had completely changed by now. It had a relaxing and soothing tone to it.  
"InuYasha… I… I…" She grabbed onto InuYasha's shirt super tight as tears started to flow down her cheeks non-stop. This, leading InuYasha to hold her into the protective barrier of his arms.  
"I'm here Kagome, don't worry. I'll always be here…" InuYasha picked her up, still in his arms. But before leaving the room, he turned to look at Bankotsu, who still seemed shocked, and said… "Don't worry Bankotsu, I haven't forgotten about you. You're gonna pay for what you did to the woman I love the most. So why don't you just start writing your WILL." And with that said he left the room.

* * *

He walked into his room and kicked Miroku out.  
"Wait man, what's wrong with Kagome?""I'll tell you later, Miroku, just leave for now." InuYasha tried placing Kagome on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of him. So he sat down, with Kagome on his lap.  
"Fine, just call me when she seems less shock." Miroku left the room before InuYasha could reply.  
"Kagome… Hey, it's ok now. Look at me, please…" But she wouldn't do as told; instead she just nodded her head as she covered her face with his shirt. Her breathing was calming down by now, compared to the way she was before. "Fine… But at least say something to me… What happened? Why are you like this?"  
Still there was no reply from her. They stayed in silence for a while longer as they both still hold onto each other.

"I'm sorry, Kagome… I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to… to break your heart. Kagome, I meant what I said, back then and right now… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. You're all I have in my Mind, my Heart, and my Soul... Nah, YOU ARE MY SOUL. Without you, I would DIE. I know you might not believe in me anymore, after all I did and I don't blame you. I know I must have hurt you really bad and if you would just let me, I could explain everything. Just… just give me a sign… or something, saying that you want to hear me out…"

At that, Kagome looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek and her lips on his. "InuYasha, I wanna do more than just hear you out. I wanna be more that just your soul, I WANNA BE YOUR WHOLE." They shared another kiss. InuYasha holding onto Kagome tighter as if he was afraid this was all a dream that he would soon wake up from.

"Kagome… I want you… to be all mine…" He said in between kisses as he laid her on the bed.  
"I want to… become only… yours. Now… and forever…" She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**The End!!**_

* * *

_Hikari: Okay so that's it for this chapter.__  
INUYASHA: WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE THE END! YOU LEFT IT IN THE GOOD PART!! NOOOOOO….__  
Hikari: OMG InuYasha, BE A MAN! Calm down. Don't worry; the good part will be on the next chapter. It's all cool.  
INUYASHA: Oh ok, you had scared me there for a second. I thought I would have never gotten to be with Kagome.  
Kagz: O.o… Uhm… Awkward…  
Hikari: Ah… ri…gh…t  
Kagz: What's gonna happen next chapter with me and InuYasha?  
Hikari: Ah… You're gonna have to wait and see.  
INUYASHA: So do I kill Bankotsu or what?  
Hikari: Idk…  
INUYASHA: Come on tell me!!  
Hikari: I ain't saying anything!! And that goes for you too, Kagome.  
Both INUYASHA & Kagz: Fine…_

_Please don't forget to comment. Saying what your thoughts about this chapter are. Next chapter might be the end of this story. But I need you support!! PLEASE COMMENT!! _


	14. Chapter 14

"_Kagome… I want you… to be all mine…" He said in between kisses as he laid her on the bed._  
"_I want to… become only… yours. Now… and forever…" She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

--

_**Chapter 14!!**_

He started kissing her downward to her jaw-line and then slowly moved across to her lips as he lay on top of her, of course holding himself with his arms so he wouldn't crush her body with his. "I need you, Kagome, all of you." He said before returning to his place on her soft lips. Their lips were moving rhythmically as InuYasha made his way into her mouth. He bit her bottom lip gently, trying to open her mouth to allow his tongue to taste every corner inside. The kiss was gently, yet hot. It was sweet yet spicy. It was long and full of passion.

They both needed to catch their breath by now. Although neither wanted to end the kiss. InuYasha began kissing her weak points on her neck as he allowed Kagome to catch her breath. She started to softly moan as InuYasha hit all her weak-points. InuYasha stopped to take a look at HIS KAGOME.

Kagome panted, her hands couldn't help but shake a bit as she placed each on his arms, running them up his shoulders and down his chest, then back up until she reached his face, her thumb caressing his lower lip. "Don't hesitate… I want this… as much as you…" She said in between pants.

He took off Kagome's fancy dress and tossed it on the floor. Admiring what he had once had… Those curves Kagome had could drive a guy into the mad house. "Oh, how I've missed this body of yours…" He said as he caressed every inch of her body. Heat was arousing off both bodies and this moment was going to become endless.

InuYasha didn't wait a second to take off his clothes leaving him with only his boxers on. He went back to Kagome's lips. Their tongues sensually dueling with each other as InuYasha without hesitation, as he was told, took the remaining garments that covered Kagome's body, leaving her completely naked. He licked Kagome's earlobe, another of her weak-points, making her gasp and her scent spike. He slowly licked his way to her neck, causing a soft moan to come out of her mouth.

He traced his hand over the curve of her behind pulling her closer to his member. The feeling of it being so close yet separated by a piece of fabric made her moan. Making her legs tremble as she rock her hips closer to his. InuYasha brought up his free hand to lightly stroke up and down her side, the heel of his palm brushing against the swell of her left breast with each pass.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer, she felt his member yet she could have it completely because he was still wearing his boxers. She slightly brought herself to a sitting position making InuYasha separate from her. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you having second thoughts about this?" InuYasha asked of course hiding his disappointment as he thought that was the cause of her sudden sitting. "Don't be stupid, InuYasha. It's just that, I've waited so long to have you in my arms like this and you won't even take off your boxers… I can't take it anymore. I need you all." Kagome said as she took InuYasha's boxers off, having a full view of his erection. "Now that's more like it." She added as she went back to the position they were in, but this time she could feel the real thing on her lower region.

"You sure are a perverted little girl, Kagome." InuYasha said as he nibbled on one of her breast and massaged the other.  
"Only when it comes to you..." She let out a moan at the sensation caused in her lower region as she felt his member getting harder and harder. This of course only caused her hips to rock closer to his.  
"Argh, Kagome… Hold on… Not now… you're making it hard for me to hold back on you." He said as he felt his member almost at the opening of her lower region.  
"I told you not to hesitate… That also means not to hold back…" She replied as she got closer to his member.  
"No wait…" InuYasha got off of her. "If I don't hold back, I might hurt you… Even if I'm not a Full-Fledge-Demon, I'm still a Half-Demon, which means if at this particular moment I'm not careful I might really hurt you. So please, don't make me loose control." Kagome looked at him with confusion.  
"You… you never hold back before… why now?" She got into the sitting position again as InuYasha sat besides her.  
"KagzChan… lets not talk about that right now… Try to not make me loose control. Ok?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Ok…" She said as she grabbed InuYasha by the shoulders, making him get into the position they had been in.

Moving down her body, he kissed a path across her warm, soft skin to her navel; he slowly licked her hipbone, trailing his tongue down over the sensitive skin along her inner thigh and back up towards her short curls. The scent of her arousal made his head spin and hardened his erection even more as the slick moisture beckoned alluringly. As he spread her thighs a little wider, the muscles under his hands tensed. InuYasha whiffed softly to acknowledge her compliance before sliding his hands underneath her behind and up around her hips, then began exploring her most intimate flesh. Kagome let out soft moan as she felt him tasting every part of her lower region. His hands which were once at her hips let go and slid up to cup her breasts. His clever fingers rubbing her nipples in time with his busy tongue, made her moan as her back arched and her toes curled, her blunt fingernails digging into his skin while a powerful feeling shook her whole body.

Once he was finished with her lower region, his tongue trailed back, from her hips to her stomach up to her breast, to her neck and finishing on her lips, letting her taste herself in his mouth as he guided his erection into her slick heat. "How are you feeling, are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"Yea…" She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Good… Because I haven't even started yet…" Kagome let out a small laugh at his statement.  
"Really, and I thought you had already finished…"  
"Ouch, that was harsh." He gave her a smile then a kiss before continuing saying. "Can I love you now, KagzChan?" Kagome just nodded in response.  
He intended to enter her slowly and gently but as he was to, he was stopped. "Wait…"  
"Kagome… What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"I told you not to hold back… I want you to do it with all your power… Like old times…"  
"But I might hurt you… We haven't done it in a while…"  
"Don't worry… I need to feel pain… I need to know that this isn't just a dream… I need to feel you inside me…" She placed her hand on his face, looking him straight in the eyes. Those amber eyes that made her do unimaginable things.  
"Are you sure…?" He asked as if to make sure.  
"100 percent ." She replied as she stole a kiss from HER INUYASHA.

As he was told, he didn't hold back, he took her in one swift thrust. Kagome let out a strong scream as her body flinching, pain overflowing her spine. A fine tremor shook his entire frame; waiting as her inner muscles complained while they accommodated to his member. "Are you alright…?" He asked looking down at Kagome who had closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain. He leaned down and licked away the tear forming at the corner of her lashes. "Should I go on, Kagz…?"  
Kagome finally opened her eyes and smiled. "You should… Because now I know that this isn't a dream…"

After a few moments he pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in. Kagome's eyes closed as her head tilted back, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her lips. He repeated the motion until he had her moaning for more. "Ah… Inu-Yasha… Ah…" He rocked into her faster and faster, as his erection became harder. The sweet friction tensing every muscle and electrifying every nerve as he crashed into her one final time, slowly collapsing onto her warm body with a deep groan, his hips pulsed rhythmically as he shuddered violently from the force of his orgasm.

After a few moments, he withdrew and rolled to the side, gasping for air. InuYasha got a hold of Kagome's wrist, pulling her on top of him. "Now is you're turn…" He said as he helped her position herself on his lap… riding him in an agonizingly slow motion. His hands clung and ran up her back, leaving long, aching red marks on her pale skin. He traced his finger to her breast and massaged them as Kagome continued riding him. A motion that had once been slow was now forming into a faster one. "That's right, Kagome… Just like that…" InuYasha said as he nibbled on her nipple massaging the other with the tip of his fingers.

"Un… Ah… Inu-Yasha…" Kagome couldn't take it any longer. It was time, she had to, she was going to… climax. She let a loud moan as she lay on InuYasha's chest, trying to gasp for air as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her body. He turned to his side, letting Kagome fall to the bed as he withdrew himself from inside her.

Standing up he picked up Kagome, so that he could undo the bed. He placed her back on the bed, laying besides her and covering them both with the bed-cover. "Are you tired, 'My Love'?" He whispered in her ear.  
"A bit… 'My Funny Dummy'." InuYasha smiled at the name and so did she; a smile so beautiful so seductive that he simply had to kiss her. It was long, slow and languorous. "InuYasha…?"  
"Mmh?" He held her close to him, caressing the back of her neck and her back.  
"Do you think Sesshomaru and Bankotsu heard the whole thing?" She asked a bit embarrassed to her realization.  
"…Probably… Why, does it bother you…?"  
She looked up to see his expression, yet she found only a calm look on his face.

"No, it doesn't." She replied as she buried herself into his body.

"Good. Now, let's just rest…" He kept on caressing her body, causing Kagome to relax and easily fall asleep. But not before saying in a sleepy voice… "I Love You, InuYasha…"

"I Love You, too, Kagome…"

_**The End!!**_

--

_Ok soooo… I finally finished the story!! Yea!! I hoped you really enjoyed. Please Comment. And… Mmh… Yea… I don't know what to say… Maybe, sorry for taking sooo long on finishing this story. Gomen. See you Ppl around!! By the way... There is gonna be an extra... a Sango and Miroku Extra.  
_


End file.
